Puppyshipping Drabbles
by ChibiRinni
Summary: These are just some drabbles that I felt compelled to write. They all feature PUPPYSHIPPING! Jou and Kaiba forever!
1. Touch

**Author's note:** I never thought in a million years I would decide to write a drabble collection. I have never been one to really like them a whole lot, if only because they are so short. I am used to writing several pages (and several stories at a time) and I make sure there is a good beginning, middle, and end. I noticed that finding a beginning, middle, and end in a drabble doesn't really exist, unless it's rushed. At the moment, I have so many ideas that I don't really have the time to focus on any one. That is my sole reason for this collection. Perhaps I will venture back to a drabble here every once in a while and maybe not. If there is a "sequel" to a drabble, it will be labeled with a number. [Ex: Touch (original), Touch (2).]

I hope you all like these drabbles.

******~~~~~~~~~~~(Enjoy)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Drabble 1: TOUCH**

(Inspired by "Tough" chapter two from Yaoi911._)_

Mokuba yawned as quietly as possible while he continued to pound against the buttons. His eyes drooped slightly as he tried to keep them glued on the fighting game in front of him. Next to him sat Jounouchi Katsuya, who was also busy pounding away at the buttons, a grin stretching across his face.

"Aw man!" Mokuba whined as the older male beat him, yet again, in Final Fight. The youth slumped back on the couch and sighed, trying to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to fall asleep, not when he had finally convinced his brother to let one of his friends come over. For whatever reason, all of his other friends were welcome, but Kaiba Seto did not want any of Yugi-tatchi's friends to come over. After weeks of begging, Mokuba finally got to invite one of them over. He chose Jounouchi, if only because if this was his only chance to have one of Yugi's friend's over, he was going to make it worth it.

"Hey, you beat me a buncha times before kiddo. I think I'm allowed ta win a few. Besides, it's late n' you're about ta crash." Jounouchi chuckled when he received a pout in response.

"I don't want to go to bed Jou. Then you have to leave! You have any idea how hard it was to convince Seto to let ONE of you guys over? I'm keeping you here for as long as possible. In fact, I demand you stay the night!"

"Out of the question." Mokuba and Jounouchi turned in the direction of the deep voice. Seto stood there, a glass of dark red wine in his hand, arms half crossed, and took a sip of the dark liquid. Mokuba glared.

"That's not right Seto! All we did all night was watch movies and play video games! We didn't once bother you while you worked or made any real loud noises! Give me one good reason why I can't have Jounouchi stay the night?" Seto's eyes slowly shifted to lock onto Jounouchi's and he smirked.

"You might get fleas." The blond rolled his eyes. If he got up and got in a confrontation with the CEO, Mokuba would be the one to suffer. He remained quiet, sending glares of hatred in the brunette's direction.

"Thanks Seto, how mature of you. Are you back in second grade again?" Seto coughed slightly when the wine went down the wrong pipe at his brother's statement. Mokuba had never stood up to him like that, calling him childish.

"Besides Seto, you said you wouldn't drink that anymore until you were of drinking age! Last time I checked you weren't even eighteen yet and even then, you need to be twenty." Seto took a step forward, but Jounouchi noticed how he was moving slow and not as graceful as normal. How much had he had to drink?

"I had a rather stressful day and I can drink it if I want to. Then I come home and of all the friends you could have picked to come over, you pick the mutt? Did you even ask if he was house broken?" His words weren't exactly slurred, but they weren't as convincing as they should have been. In fact, they were lacking real substance.

"You are being so rude! Stop insulting my guest! Just go to your room and drink yourself stupid!" Mokuba growled. Seto hadn't had wine in such a long time and though he never did anything bad when he did drink it, the younger boy still didn't like it. Seto was too young to be drinking as far as Mokuba and the laws in Japan were concerned. Seto pinched the bridge of his nose and drank another sip.

"Mokuba, don't give me a headache. Fine, if the mutt sleeps on the couch and doesn't inhale his food at breakfast, he can stay the night." Jounouchi was surprised how easily the CEO gave into his brother. He must have been a little more than tipsy! Mokuba smiled brightly.

"Thank you Seto! I'll be right back with more blankets!" The youngest jumped up and rushed up the stairs, but became slower and slower with each step. Kaiba sighed and walked over to plop down on the couch a good three feet from Jounouchi. He took another sip, closing his eyes, and leaned his head back against the back of the couch.

"He's not coming back down, you know. He's going to go in his room and pass out on the bed… You should probably just go home." His voice was a lot softer than it had been a few minutes ago and the blond just looked at him. The CEO reached back with his free hand to rub his neck and shoulder for a moment.

"How many have you had?" Jounouchi asked softly. Seto opened one eye and regarded the blond for a moment.

"About… four." He finally whispered. Jounouchi turned to face him better.

"Kaiba, you look really tense… want me to rub your neck and shoulders?" The glass that was almost to the CEO's lips stopped and he looked at the blond with a "are you fucking kidding me" look on his face.

"Why would you?"

"Well, you're drinking wine, your tense, and ya said ya had a bad day. I can, at least, try to make your night better. I mean, ya did say if I slept on the couch you'd let me stay." The glass finally reached Seto's lips and he downed the remaining contents. His cheeks flushed for a moment from the drink.

"I also… also said not to… inhale your food either." His voice was so soft it was hypnotic, but Jounouchi wouldn't let himself get distracted.

"Right, right, right; so how bout a massage? I'm pretty good at them actually." Kaiba looked at him through half lidded eyes and set the empty glass on the table near the couch. He turned his back to Jounouchi and crossed his arms, even more tense than before.

"Fine, as long as it's _just_ a massage."

"Why would it be anything other than a massage?" He questioned before continuing, "Well, ya needa take off your jacket in any case, Kaiba." The blond couldn't see the blush across the CEO's cheeks or the small frown of disappointment that all Jounouchi was going to do was massage him. He slowly took off his business jacket and folded it. Jounouchi took it from him to place it on the chair on the other side of the couch. The puppy sat behind Kaiba and pressed his finger tips lightly over the other male's neck and shoulders, looking for the knots he knew he would find. He found a rather large one on the left side of Seto's neck and pressed harder. There was a small gasp of pain, but he didn't stop his firm strokes.

"Damn, Kaiba, ya gots a lotta knots! What da hell ya do ta get ya all knotted like this?" Jounouchi commented, smiling softly as the knot slowly released and a sigh of pleasure escaped passed the brunette's lips.

"It's called having a job. I was in meetings all day while you two played. I had to fire two people for trying to steal money from the company, not to mention that I had to fix numerous problems my incompetent staff couldn't figure out on their own." Kaiba's voice rose and fell with a few winces or sighs as the blond worked out knot after knot, "It isn't as easy as I make it look." Katsuya almost didn't hear the last sentence as it turned into a low moan. Little by little the CEO leaned back further and further until it was getting uncomfortable for the blond to continue.

"Wow, I forget that ya gotta lot on your plate. Makes sense why you're always so tense. Here, take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach. I'll get the rest of your back for ya." Seto straightened up and looked over his shoulder, his eyes accusing.

"I know what you're trying to do, Jounouchi. You're trying to get me naked." Jounouchi's mouth dropped open in shock. He had no idea why Kaiba Seto would come to that conclusion!

"K-Kaiba… It's just a back rub, honest! It's just that your shirt's in the way!" Katsuya's cheeks reddened in embarrassment when he suddenly imagined the CEO naked. The image showed the brunette arching and moaning his name, spreading his legs wider as if to beckon him closer.

"Either way, the pants are not coming off." Kaiba was busy imagining the blond slowly removing his own shirt and teasing him with a sexy dance.

"Unless ya got a long-ass back, I don't see why they would!" Katsuya defended and turned his face away from the intense gaze of the blue eyed male. He crossed his own arms over his chest.

"You want it off so bad? You take it off for me." Jounouchi snapped his widened eyes back to the CEO and tried to say a retort of some kind, but couldn't think of one. With a roll of his eyes he leaned forward, hands gripping the bottom of the white button shirt. Kaiba's hands on his own stopped him.

"You're going to rip it if you yank it up like that. Just unbutton it and slide it off me, idiot." The blond growled lowly and released the shirt. With a mumbled, "pain in my ass", Jounouchi reached around Seto's chest to find the first button. Finding a tie instead, he loosened it and lifted it from the CEO's neck to drape it on the back of the couch. He returned for the button and undid the first one, then another, and another until all the buttons were undone. Seto leaned his back flush against the blond's chest and breathed hot air onto his ear.

"You take forever." Jounouchi's hands brushed against Seto's flat stomach and stayed there. His cheeks grew more heated and goose bumps traveled up his arms. Slowly his hands moved up the flat stomach until his palms reached Seto's hardened nipples. The brunette arched slightly forward, making the blond press his hands firmly against the nubs. A warm wet tongue slid along the puppy's ear and his heart beat faster.

"Did… Did Kaiba just _lick_ me?" Jounouchi thought before shaking his head. He must be imagining things. Kaiba was probably the straightest man alive, no matter how much wine the guy drank. His hands quickly slid up the rest of the way and slid the shirt off the CEO's shoulders. With a small frown, Seto sat more upright to finish taking the shirt off. He folded it and handed it back to the blond who placed it on top of the jacket.

"Lie down an relax, Kaiba. Let me take care of ya." The CEO did as told, folding his arms under his head as a pillow. The puppy straddled his hips, nearly sitting on the taller male's ass as he leaned down to work the rest of the knots out of Seto's back. Soft moans, whimpers, and sighs of pleasure whispered passed the brunette's parted lips. His eyes were closed in bliss and he let his body fully relax.

"He has such a strong back. So smooth and firm…" The puppy thought to himself as he worked out the last knot. He heard Kaiba let out a happy sigh and continued to rub gentle circles. There was a whisper so soft that the blond wasn't sure what had been said. He stopped for a moment.

"What didja say? I didn't hear ya."

"I said that the only thing that would make this massage even better would be if you used the Chinese Lip Massage." Seto mumbled a little louder. Katsuya frowned.

"The Chinese… what?" He questioned. Kaiba turned and looked over his shoulder.

"You mean you've never heard of the Chinese Lip Massage? They say it's good for your skin." Katsuya blushed in uncertainty.

"No, neva heard of it. If that's what would really help, do ya know how to do it? I bet if ya show me I'll pick it right up!" He gave the CEO his best smile, closing his eyes for effect. He truly did look like a cute little puppy. The blond missed the smirk that danced across the dragon's face.

"I know it very well. I suppose I could show you. You'll need to take off your shirt though." Jounouchi nodded eagerly and pulled off his jacket, folding it haphazardly and doing the same thing to his shirt. He placed them next to the brunette's and turned back around. He frowned.

"Hey, wait a minute, Kaiba. You wouldn't be trying to get _me_ naked, now would ya?" The CEO waved his hand in dismissal and indicated for the blond to sit next to him.

"Don't be silly. Give me your arm, I won't bite." The blond held out his arm and the brunette began giving him a gentle massage. Seto lifted the arm closer and pressed his lips against the slim wrist. Jounouchi yanked his arm back.

"What the hell, Kaiba? That's kissing! There's no kissing in a massage!" Kaiba only smirked.

"For Ra's sake Mutt, that was _not_ kissing." Katsuya frowned.

"It sure as hell felt like kissing!"

"Well it wasn't. That's just part of the Chinese Lip Massage. Kissed a lot of people, have you?" The blond flushed bright red and looked away.

"I've been kissed before… several times… a few times… okay, maybe only once or twice, but I still know that was a kiss!" Kaiba shook his head.

"You are no expert. It's a massage. Let me show you, unless you're too chicken." With a huff of annoyance, Katsuya handed back his arm.

"Fine; go ahead with this Lip Massage." Seto leaned forward again and pressed his lips to the soft flesh of Jounouchi's wrist. He opened his mouth and sucked on the skin a little. There was a small chuckle from the blond.

"That kinda tickles!"

"Sorry, I'll do it a little slower." Seto let the tip of his tongue trace a circle around the tanned wrist. He blew cool air on the wet flesh and then pressed a kiss against the pulse he found there. Slowly, working with little nips, sucks, and kisses, he traveled up the tan arm. Katsuya bit his lip in pleasure.

"You're telling me that this is a Lip Massage. Some doc invented it?" In-between the soft kissing touches Kaiba spoke softly and deeply.

"It's from China. They have more home remedies than we do and this one is said to be their best. It's great for your skin and your nervous system. Can you feel your nerves vibrating? How does it feel?" The blond gave a small whimper.

"Yeah, I can feel um vibrate 'n. It feels a little weird, but not in a bad way. It… it does feel kinda good."

"Good, then it's working… So tell me about this kiss you had. Anyone I know?" Katsuya sighed.

"No, it was some girl a few years ago in middle school. She had a crush on me and it ended up being a dare." Jounouchi was having a hard time keeping his voice from wavering. His skin was alive and tingling. He could feel his cock slowly start to harden, but he tried to force the arousal away. How would he be able to explain that to Kaiba?

"Ah, I see. So what happened?" He continued to massage, lick, and nibble along the muscled arm of the other male. He could taste the lingering flavor of salt from when Katsuya had played Dance Dance Revolution with Mokuba. That had been entertaining to watch on camera, especially since the blond was actually really good at it.

"We were playing truth or dare… It was her turn… She had dark hair and was really pale…" Kaiba sucked on Katsuya's shoulder, wrapping a bare arm around him, slowly maneuvering the blond into a better position.

"She dared me to… to… Mmmm," the blond moaned softly. Seto leaned closer, licking up the side of Jounouchi's neck, and bit the pulse point more firmly than he had the wrist. He felt the puppy tremble for a moment, tilting his head to the side to give him better access. Blue eyes traveled down and noticed the bulge growing in the blond's pants. His own member hardened in reaction. His slim fingertips tickled down Jounouchi's other arm and before the puppy could comprehend what was going on, he could feel Kaiba behind him, lifting his arm up to lick down the side. Hot air panted softly down the wet trail and more goose bumps appeared.

"Are you… cold," came the deep whisper in his ear. Jounouchi shivered in response and leaned back into the warmth of Kaiba's chest. The CEO continued to lick and kiss his way across the other male's side until he saw one hardened nub. Throwing caution to the wind, his tongue flicked out and grazed the stiff nipple. Jounouchi whimpered and turned so the CEO could get a better angle.

"Fuck…" The blond hissed softly as he found his back pressed down on the couch with the brunette above him, kissing, licking, and nipping his collar bone and down his chest to swirl his tongue around the other stiff bud. Slowly the CEO traveled back up to pant at the blond's lips. Katsuya panted back and opened his eyes, staring into the bluest blue orbs he had ever seen. His lips parted as his warm breath panted over the other's parted lips. Jounouchi lifted closer, wanting to feel those talented lips on his own.

"That's how it's done. Now, it's your turn." The look of disappointment and shock on the blond's face had the CEO grinning from ear to ear inside his mind.

"Wha?" Katsuya watched as the other pulled away and he quickly got a hold on himself, shifting his pants so the other wouldn't see the prominent bulge in his jeans.

"Right, okay, umm… lie down then Kaiba." The CEO couldn't help the grin that filtered across his features when it was safely hidden with his arms. He could feel the other's erection against his rear and a shiver of desire went through him. This was the first time he had someone around, not counting Mokuba for obvious reasons, that he could use some of the sexual energy he gained from the wine. It was the true reason he didn't drink it often. Not only did it work as a truth serum, but it made him hornier than shit!

Strong hands spread across his back and Seto let a loud groan flow past his lips. The blond had been right about his skill in massage. Every little touch sent bolts of pleasure through his body. Kaiba purred and whimpered when he felt a light kiss placed between his shoulder blades.

"I must really be drunk." The CEO murmured. Katsuya frowned and stopped. There was no way Kaiba was too drunk to be using that as an excuse. He was more relaxed, yes, but that didn't mean he wasn't in his right mind. He was the one showing Jounouchi how to do this "Lip Massage"; something the blond was beginning to understand was a bold faced lie.

"No, ya aren't." Seto lifted his face and looked over his shoulder at the puppy. He wanted those hands back on his body, but he wasn't about to admit anything to the blond. He tried to glare, but it had no effect. When Katsuya sighed and started to pull away, Seto finally spoke.

"No… I'm not." Dejectedly, he buried his face back in his arms. The familiar weight of the other male was back over him and so were those wondrous hands. He sighed in relief. Kaiba had, actually, been pleased with Mokuba's choice in friend. He loved arguing with the blond. He loved how the other could change moods from angry to sad to happy all in a span of seconds. Jounouchi had always been easy to rile up and he made it a habit to irritate the other. No one else stood up to him the way he wanted them too, but Jounouchi Katsuya did. He always came right back with a retort or threat and when things got physical the blond could always hold his own. It was no wonder the CEO found himself longing to turn that passion into something else. Problem was, if he put himself out there, would Jounouchi return the desire?

"Ah!" Seto gasped when the other found a rather sensitive spot under a shoulder blade. With a smirk, Jounouchi licked along that spot, nibbling harder and sucking with fever. The sounds coming out of Seto were like music. It told the blond he was doing something _very_ right. Katsuya crawled over Seto like a graceful cat. He worked his way up, sucking greedily on the pale throat of the CEO, who moaned deeply and arched his neck to the side. The blond ventured back behind the other's head to tickle his was across to the other side of the thin neck. One hand continued to rub circles lower and lower until it found a spot just above Seto's rear that had the CEO arching against it.

"How ya feel n' Kaiba?" Jounouchi whispered in the brunette's ear before dipping his tongue inside the small cavity. A low moan was his only answer. It made his cock twitch in need. The blond continued, slowly maneuvering his way around so that Kaiba rolled over on his back. The blue eyes were closed and Seto's teeth were gnawing at his bottom lip. Jounouchi glance down to see the taller male had his own "problem" and it was growing bigger with every lick and kiss. His hand rubbed circles lower and lower until he was able to quickly undo the button without attracting the brunette's attention.

"I'm really turn 'n ya on, ain't I, Kaiba?" The blond whispered huskily and latched onto spot he was beginning to favor on the other's neck. Kaiba arched his body up, moaning softly when he felt the other lower down and rub against his hardened length. He gasped and opened his eyes; his cheeks were flushed, and stared deeply into the honey eyes of the puppy.

"Yes," he whispered in-between pants, "you are… You're really good at that massage…" Kaiba glanced away for a moment. The wine was starting to wear off and it seemed like the blond had known that for a while. Now what did he have to fall back on? What excuse could he give now?

"If I were ta stop… right now… you'd probably get blue balls, huh?" Jounouchi smirked softly when the CEO glared at him.

"Yes… I would," Kaiba began, his look softening slightly, "I can understand you wanting to stop. Wine seems to have a weird affect…" Jounouchi silenced him with a kiss. His tongue delved into the CEO's mouth and claimed it as his own. Kaiba was shocked, but gave in easily, kissing back with a fierceness he hadn't thought possible. His arms wrapped around the blond to pull him flush on top and between his legs, enjoying the other's weight covering him, and pressing him down in the couch. Suddenly, his cock was being stroked and his moan echoed in the blond's mouth.

"Can't have that now, can we Kaiba?" Jounouchi panted when he broke their kiss. His mind was filled with ideas as he slid down between the CEO's thighs, kissing his way down, and licked the hard cock from base to tip. Seto's gasp sounded strangled it was so hard, but it only made Jounouchi more eager. Never in a million years did Jounouchi believe such an opportunity would present itself, but how could he not deliver? Kaiba Seto had teased and touched him and now he was returning the favor tenfold. The CEO must like him in some way, else why would things have gotten this far so fast. Kaiba must have wanted it and wanted it bad. With that thought in his mind, the blond sucked the tip of the brunette's cock into his mouth and, without warning, slid it all the way in his throat. He was once again proud to not have a gag reflex.

"Holy… shit… Jounouchi!" Kaiba moaned. His hands gripped the black slacks he wore and he tried to shove them down to give the blond better access. With the blond's help, he was able to free himself almost entirely of his pants.

"Am I really letting _him_ do this?" Seto thought, "Yes you are!" He could hear his body answer back. It all felt too good to suddenly stop, but at the same time, it wasn't _enough_. Kaiba Seto wanted more.

"Jounouchiiiiiii," he moaned as the blond continued to deep throat him. He buried his hands in the long blond locks and gently pulled. Honey eyes looked back at him, cheeks hollowed as he sucked fervently and with purpose. It was the hottest most erotic thing the brunette had ever seen. It brought him nearly to the edge! He tugged again, his eyes pleading in that "I don't want to beg you, but you should get the idea" type of look. He received a confused look in return, though that didn't stop the blond from continuing.

"Jounouchi…y-you're… uh… mmm… over dressed!" He panted and moaned, trying not to break eye contact. With one last suck, the blond pulled away, but made sure his hand still continued to stoke the wet cock.

"K-Kaiba? Ya mean… really?" Jounouchi flushed red when the CEO blushed in return and closed his eyes. It didn't take the blond long to undo his pants and kick them off to the side, and then pulled Seto's the rest of the way off. He snagged one of the blankets he and Mokuba had sat on at some point during the evening and set it on the back of the couch. He didn't want the youngest male in the house to walk in on anything. They were in the living room and not a bedroom. An idea hit the blond and he smirked. He had always wanted to sixty-nine and this was his chance. He positioned himself over the other's face and leaned over him to stroke the stiff member in front of him.

"Your turn." He smirked, glancing back at Kaiba. The wide eyed look from the brunette was priceless, but not nearly as much as the look of pure desire and submission that followed. A hesitant tongue licked the pre cum from the tip of Jounouchi's cock. Once the flavor hit the CEO's tongue, he was hooked and swallowed the thick member. He wanted more. He wanted that cock to fill him like no toy ever could.

"Damn… Kaiba…" Jounouchi grunted as his staff was devoured before him. He turned his attention back to the thickness in his hands, licking and sucking it back into his mouth. Both males moaned, sending vibrations along their sensitive nerves which only encouraged them both to continue.

Jounouchi tasted fresh and real, something Seto had been longing for, for a rather long time. The blond, on the other hand, had no idea how things went from an innocent massage to rounding third base and heading for home!

"I can't believe I'm doing this… with Kaiba…" Jounouchi thought to himself as he felt himself nearing his peak. Kaiba took that moment to release the pulsing flesh from his lips. He gasped and panted, his hands lightly tickling the blond's sides until he released the flesh in his mouth as well. Katsuya continued to stroke the other's member as he looked back, eyes clouding over in need.

Their eyes connected and Jounouchi got up to turn and face the other. Long and graceful fingers reached to his face and the blond leaned down to give the CEO another kiss. Kaiba's hands gripped and pulled, tugging the other male back over him. When they parted and looked back into each other's eyes, Kaiba spoke softly.

"Take me." Jounouchi froze. The shock made a few alarms in his mind go off. Kaiba tried not to bite his lip as he began to rethink his statement.

**~~~~~~~~~~~(To be continued?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's note:** Ok, so maybe my drabbles are a little longer than most, I simply can't help it. This one has been driving me nuts for over a week. I have a feeling this isn't the last we will see of this drabble, but who knows? Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time!


	2. Touch 2

**Author's note**: As if I was going to leave everyone hanging forever and ever with this one! Here is the next part of "Touch"! Warning: explicit sex scene. Do not like, do not read. You have been warned! Hope you like it!

******~~~~~~~~~~~(Enjoy)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Drabble 2:** TOUCH (2)

(Inspired by "Tough" chapter two from Yaoi911. Check them out at www. **yaoi911**. com)

~~~~~~~~ (**Last time…**)~~~~~~~~

Their eyes connected and Jounouchi got up to turn and face the other. Long and graceful fingers reached to his face and the blond leaned down to give the CEO another kiss. Kaiba's hands gripped and pulled, tugging the other male back over him. When they parted and looked back into each other's eyes, Kaiba spoke softly.

"Take me." Jounouchi froze. The shock made a few alarms in his mind go off. Kaiba tried not to bite his lip as he began to rethink his statement.

~~~~~~~~(**The continuation…**)~~~~~~~~

"What the hell am I doing? So what I've been horny as fuck tonight! So what if the blond is hot and flexible and a fantastic kisser, not to mention his skill of massaging… I can't fucking believe I let my hormones get the better of me! I should be above all this by now!" Seto thought to himself as Jounouchi pulled back to sit in-between the brunette's legs.

"Kaiba I…" Jounouchi swallowed, "I'm a virgin. I don't know what the hell to do." Kaiba sat up and stared at the embarrassed blond.

"Are you joking?" He couldn't help the disbelief in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fucking joking that I'm a virgin to the one guy that gets a kick outta humiliating me… I know _what_ to do, but I've never _done_ it before. I wouldn't wanna… disappoint." Seto was shocked. Sitting before him was the Mutt, his desire, his puppy, and not only would this be both their first, but the blond was worried about it not being satisfying! How much more adorable could his puppy be?

Jounouchi was mortified. He couldn't believe a lot of what was going on right now, but he was mostly shocked with his own admission. He could have lied and thought of something else to do! He could have… What? He couldn't think of anything that would have made a decent excuse. Jounouchi nearly jumped when Seto grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers.

"K-Kaiba!" He gasped as the other pulled him back on top, bringing the blonds wet finger's to the brunette's entrance, and started circling the tight pucker.

"I don't care. Right now… show me… my place." The last part of the sentence was such a light whisper, that Jounouchi wasn't sure he heard correctly. The blond was still surprised. Show Kaiba Seto his "place"? Was that really what had been said? Slowly, Seto guided and forced one of Jounouchi's fingers to push forward until it slid inside. The blond wiggled his finger around in the "not as tight as it should be" entrance. The blond took over and added another finger, eyes widening before sliding closed when Kaiba kissed him, finally the CEO removed his hand and let the tanned male take the lead.

"He's a bottom!? I figured Kaiba Seto, hard core bastard and CEO, would want to be in control of everything… Holy shit! He doesn't want to be in control… That's why he drank the wine!" Jounouchi finally realized, returning the kiss with more desire than he had been. If the CEO wanted to be put in his place, Jounouchi Katsuya would be the one to do it.

Jounouchi added a third finger before breaking the kiss. He used his free hand and shoulders to spread Kaiba's legs further apart. The blond lowered his head to suck on the hard length in front of him. After a few strong sucks, he slipped lower, licking along the hole his fingers were sliding into. He heard a whine and smirked. Apparently he wasn't so bad at this. When he felt the male below him was stretched enough he quietly spat in his hand to freshly wet his own cock.

"Think you can take all of it, Kaiba?" Before the CEO could answer, the blond slowly leaned forward, lining himself up and gently pushing his way inside. Even though it seemed slick and stretched enough, it didn't mean that it was easy. Kaiba was stretched for fingers, but Jounouchi's member was thicker and the blond had to move slowly. It wasn't easy to get the head of his cock passed the tight ring, but with one good nudge forward his head slipped in. The blond wasn't sure how it would feel, but once his head was inside, Kaiba's channel became like a vacuum that sucked Jounouchi's cock the rest of the way in.

The CEO knew it would burn a little. He had been playing with dildos for a while, trying to find ways of getting himself off without paying for a whore or causing some kind of disgrace to his company name. However, the blond proved to be more than what he would have given him credit for and he clenched his eyes closed for a moment in pain. Once he was fully penetrated, he was able to relax, letting the air he was holding loose in a pained sigh. He was full. He had never felt so full in his life, and it felt better than any toy he had ever had. His lips were suddenly covered.

Jounouchi watched the brunette's face with a little worry. He wished he was an expert on how all this was supposed to go, but you need to start somewhere. The blond leaned forward, pressing himself flush against the other, and softly kissed the CEO. It took a moment for the other to respond to the kiss, but when he did it was with an eager excitement. The Puppy groped around for the blanket and yanked it on top of them as best he could without taking from what they were doing. It was getting difficult for the blond to stay still any longer. The tight ring was clenching around the base of his cock and his body was fighting the urge to find its release.

"Damn, you're nice and tight… Seto," Jounouchi whispered as their kiss parted. He lifted his hips back and rocked gently forward. It was enough to satisfy his body, but he hoped it was also satisfying his partner. The moan that slid passed the CEO's lips was evidence enough. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He spread his legs wider and lifted them slightly higher. The blond slide back out and thrust in again, a little harder this time. Seto released his neck and let his arms relax for a moment as he tried to find the most comfortable way for them to move. Every thrust gave the CEO a feeling of fullness and it satisfied a deep yearning inside his gut. His legs found their place hooked on Jounouchi's shoulders.

"How d'ya feel?" Katsuya whispered. Were you even supposed to talk during sex? Shouldn't all the lights be turned off? Shouldn't they have just headed up to Kaiba's room, or some random bedroom in the huge place the CEO called home? Golden honey and ice blue locked. A blush of embarrassment spread across the blond's cheeks. Kaiba was staring at him with such a deep intensity that he felt like an added pressure had fallen on his shoulders. He bit his lip, but refused to glance away. He rocked his hips forward again and again, gaining in speed and roughness. Little by little the deep stare no longer bothered him as the other closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning, and rocking back.

"Jounouchi," Kaiba panted, shifting slightly as Jounouchi reached between them to tease one of Seto's stiff nipples. The brunette's eyes widened and rolled back with a deep moan.

"THERE! Right there!" Seto snapped. Jounouchi thrust forward again, trying to repeat what he'd just done to make such a sound erupt from the other. It was then he realized the head of his cock was brushing against a small bump. He almost didn't notice it. He slowed down, rotating his hips in a circle so that he rubbed against the bump. A keening whine was the only answer he got and a grin spread from ear to ear. Who knew Kaiba could sound like that?

"And to think, I'm the one who gets to see this… hear this and feel this. I'm the one giving him pleasure. I like that." Jounouchi thought and began to pound relentlessly into his lover. His hand traveled lower and stroked the CEO's shaft, teasing the head with his fingertips. Seto was panting harder and harder until he was nearly holding his breath.

The brunette's hands were not idle and reached up to claw at the blond's arms in pleasure. Said blond gave a small hiss, but didn't try to stop him. Seto could feel his orgasm coming close and tried to fight it off. This was more than he ever expected for a first time and he wanted to make it last.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum! Do you want me to, Kaiba?" Jounouchi panted, his voice deepening, "Can I cum inside you?" Apparently those were the magic words to finish the CEO off and with a deep cry of completion, Seto came hard. Jounouchi found his cock trapped in such a tight vice that it was almost painful.

"Yes! Cum inside me!" Kaiba demanded, riding out the aftershocks of his release. A few thrusts later and Jounouchi couldn't hold back, shooting his seed deep within the other, moaning his own pleasure. The blond slowly lowered Kaiba's legs off his shoulders and laid over him. The sticky mess between them didn't seem to bother him as he captured the other male's lips in a satisfied kiss. Seto leisurely kissed back, enjoying the fact that his rear was still filled with the blond's cock.

Both males were sweaty and though the blanket was only adding to the heat, Jounouchi made sure to pull it around them more. A happy sigh escaped Kaiba's lips and he smirked softly. The puppy kissed him again and he responded, trailing his fingers over the other's face and down his neck. Seto wanted a shower, but he wanted the afterglow more. He would have never imagined this opportunity actually presenting itself and he was going to enjoy it until one of them came to their senses.

Jounouchi pulled away slowly, leaving little kisses across the CEO's cheek, down to his chin, and then down his neck where he found a prominent collar bone to nibble. Seto sighed and relaxed. He felt the blond slide from his entrance and he was slightly annoyed. Why did he have to pull away so quickly?

"Damn Kaiba," Jounouchi began, whispering along the bone he was still teasing, "You were squeezin' so hard ya pushed me out… I wouldn't mind sliding back in." The blond could be seductive if he wanted to be.

"Think you could?" The cocky "I'm better than you" tone was back, but the Puppy only smirked. He wasn't going to let the tone ruin what they had just done.

"Do I have to tie you up, bend you over, and really give it to ya?" He could almost hear Kaiba's heart stop as the brunette looked up at him with an "is-that-a-promise-because-I've-wanted-to-do-that" look. He chuckled at the look and granted the CEO with another kiss. When they broke for air, Kaiba sighed happily.

"I'm glad Mokuba had _you_ come over. I would have been pissed if it had been anyone else in your group." Jounouchi frowned at Seto's comment.

"Why's that?" He watched the Dragon roll his eyes.

"Honda would have been the worst. I bet he would have sucked in bed." The blond's mouth dropped open in shock and he jerked away with a growl.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You let Mokuba invite _me_ over because you thought we'd have sex?" Kaiba frowned.

"I hoped, maybe," he said out loud in an absentminded way. The blond bristled in anger and shame. He pulled fully away from the other, grabbing the blanket to wipe as much of the evidence of what they had done away. The CEO tried to sit up, slightly confused, and winced in pain for a moment. His lower back was sore from their activity, among other parts of his lower half.

Jounouchi jerked his boxers and pants on, then haphazardly pulled on his shoes, leaving them untied. Internally he was raging. How dare Kaiba use him like that? How stupid could _he_ have been, since he actually _let_ Kaiba use him? He felt like a fool and growled as he yanked his shirt on and grabbed his jacket.

"Puppy, Jounouchi, wait right there," Kaiba demanded, finally sitting up, and tried to grab the blond to prevent him from leaving.

"Go find someone else to use for your games, Kaiba. I'm not playing anymore," the male replied icily, "I never thought you'd be this fuckin' low, but I guessed wrong, didn't I? Hope you got a good enough thrill and that the rest of your night's as fucked up as mine was just now. You prick," came the angry growl as Jou glared at him one last time before heading for the door.

"It's not –I didn't- damn it! Don't leave like," the blond slammed the door hard as he stormed out of the room. Seto sat there, shocked. He just had to open his mouth and say something. He couldn't have said something like, "We should do this again," or maybe, "Would you go out with me," or possibly, "I like you," but no. He had to say how he was glad he fucked the blond and not his friend. It wasn't a lie, he didn't want to fuck Honda, but now he would probably never get to have the blond again. Seto would never get to feel the male's fingertips working out his sore muscles, his slightly chapped lips as they kissed, or even that thick cock filling him more than any toy he'd ever bought.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed and buried his face in his hands in frustration. What was going to happen _now_?

******~~~~~~~~~~~(To be continued?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's note:** Maybe this is, or isn't, the last we will see of this drabble, but who knows? Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time!


	3. Frustrated

**Author's Note:** This idea came to me after I heard on the radio about a couple fighting while whispering. They ended much differently than this drabble ends, but you never know what will happen later. Besides, I thought this title would be a great one after how the previous story ended. I know I kind of felt this way too…

******~~~~~~~~~~~(Enjoy)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Drabble 3:** Frustrated

"This is a crock a shit," Jounouchi snapped loudly, only to be glared at and shushed by the librarian. Kaiba gave him a glare just as annoyed, before he went back to the thickly bound history book in front of him.

"I'm shocked to agree with you, Mutt, but quit growling like a dog and do your share of work," he whispered as harshly as he could without catching the attention of the Librarian. They had been shushed nearly six times in the twenty-four minutes they'd been in the school library. They also moved tables twice to get out of range of her sonic hearing, but neither of them could stay quiet for long. Kaiba hadn't even gotten much work done; the dog next to him was driving him nuts.

"I am! I'm trying to make heads and tails outta this shit, but nothing makes sense!" Seto growled low in his throat.

"Just answer the questions!" This time it was Kaiba who received a shush from the librarian.

"Both of you go in the far back. I don't care what project you are working on, but you are bothering the other students actually working in here. No one should have to hear anything from you. Learn to whisper!" Her voice remained a whisper, but both males could tell it would have been yelling. With a huff, both of them gathered their things and left for the "dark" corner of the library to do their work. It was either a make out place for couples, or a place where the librarian forced you to. Jounouchi silently wished he was there to make out with someone instead of being forced back there with Kaiba to do work.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you! Why couldn't that stupid teacher pair me up with someone who isn't a stuck up prick?" Jounouchi whispered to himself.

"Don't think I'm happy about this little arrangement either! Do you think I wanted to be paired up with a dog that would chew on his own shoes before trying to pay attention? I'm more than temped to do all the work myself, but that would make things far too easy for you!" Seto growled back in a hushed tone as they both sat down next to each other. They quickly slid the chairs away to give them more space. It wasn't long before the blond's tap, tap, tapping of his pencil bothered the brunette enough that he turned an icy glare on the boy.

"Would you stop that? How can I concentrate with all the noise you make?" He kept his voice to a low hush. If they got yelled at again, they would be kicked out to the library. He didn't need the teacher punishing them more because they couldn't answer a few simple questions. Jounouchi glared back.

"It helps me focus. Unlike you, I can't handle things all quiet. It gets on my nerves!" Jounouchi whispered back, tapping his pencil again. It was suddenly snatched away and the street punk huffed in annoyance.

"Kaiba, give me back my fuck 'n pencil."

"No." The blond bristled and was just about to retort when the sound of soft smacking entered his ears. He frowned, now distracted by the sound. Seto looked over at him, surprised that nothing had been said about his set "no".

"What are you…"

"Sh!" Jounouchi hushed him quickly, letting his ears focus on the sound. A soft moan registered to his senses and he slid his chair back quietly. Kaiba glared, not sure what was going on, until he heard a whimper of desire. It was close. The blond silently walked over to the sound, the other male right behind him. They glanced around the corner to see one of their male classmates making out with a student from another class. The two teens were bumping and grinding against each other, lost in a deep kiss. Jounouchi's cheeks flushed and he felt a little aroused at the scene.

"People are trying to study. Get lost." Kaiba growled just above a whisper. It was enough for the engrossed couple to hear and both paled. The blond flushed further as the other two straightened their clothes and rushed out. A strong hand gripped the back of Jounouchi's shirt and he was dragged back to the table.

"Enough gawking and back to work; this is why I need it quiet. You get distracted way too easy." The blue eyed male whispered and gave the other his pencil back. Jounouchi was still flushed and a little turned on. Seeing two people having sex or making out had always been a turn on for him. He was voyeuristic like that. His tongue slid out and licked his dry lips. It didn't go unnoticed by the Dragon Master who was a little turned on himself.

"Ugh, I just don't get the questions!" The CEO sighed and moved his chair close, nearly hovering over the other.

"What part don't you understand?" The brunette was so close that his warm breath tickled Jounouchi's ear. They were both whispering, their voices sounding almost husky as they talked.

"I don't get what they want to know. It says to describe the culture, but what the hell does it mean about culture? There is way too much stuff to explain. Isn't there an easier question?" The puppy turned around only to be nose to nose with his rival. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he noticed their noses almost touching.

"I'm working on the harder questions right now, Mutt. You currently _have_ the easy questions." Seto whispered, not bothering to move. They sat there for a moment, both of them with narrowed eyes, just staring. The small bulge in the blond's pants grew larger. With a huff he broke the eye contact and tried to scribble down an answer.

"That doesn't even make sense. They want details, not a bland summary." The shorter male glared up at the other, back to being nose to nose.

"I already tol' ya I didn't get it. Not like you'd be much help anyway," the boy was busy using his hands while he whispered and ended up dropping his pencil. With a sigh, Seto leaned down to grab it, only to catch an eye view of the other's arousal.

"Are you seriously telling me that you got turned on by that pathetic display back there?" A mortified look crossed the blond's face as he reddened. He stuttered for a moment before taking a deep breath and swallowing it to calm himself.

"Seeing two people doing that kinda stuff is hot; a robot like you wouldn't understand." He finally whispered back, squirming in his seat to get his erection more comfortable. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he quickly glanced under the table to see a slight bump in the CEO's pants as well. He almost giggled as he gave the brunette his best "I caught you red handed" look.

"Looks like you got yourself a little problem there too, Kaib! Shouldn't you go take care of it for ya go back ta answering them questions?" He smirked at the other who didn't show much of a reaction. Feeling bold at having caught the "robot CEO of Kaiba Corp", he leaned close, noticing that Seto didn't pull away.

"Should I get someone to help you with that?" Jounouchi added as the brunette smirked. Two could play this game, and Seto loved to play games.

"Are you offering?" The CEO fired back. Jounouchi's boldness left as he turned back into a tomato. One point for Kaiba, zero for Jounouchi. Just how far could he push the blond?

"Wh –I… Are you?" He growled back, knowing it wasn't a very good come back. It was Kaiba's turn to be bold. He leaned closer, panting his whisper against the other's ear.

"What if I am?" The husky whisper went straight to the blond's groin, "What if I want to lick your _cock_ from base to tip? What if I wanted to taste your cum dripping from your slit? Should I suck it all the way down my throat?" The blond's imagination ran away with him as his eyes clouded over in desire and he moaned softly in want. He wouldn't lie and say the brunette wasn't hot. Kaiba Seto was a walking, talking incubus if he ever saw one. He oozed out sex appeal. In fact, the blond was a little jealous that no matter how much of an ass the CEO was, he still had a fan club of both men and women who wanted to bed him.

Seto smirked to himself. The puppy was so easy! Perhaps he should play the game further with him.

"Where are you most sensitive, puppy? Could it be your nipples or perhaps your neck? Maybe it's something less obvious… your ears maybe?" He purred in a husky whisper before sliding his wet tongue along the rounded shell of the blond. He got a deeper moan in response. The blond shuttered in pleasure and blinked, trying to get the cloud of desire to fade. This was still Kaiba Seto, ice bastard, and the same guy that continually put him down on a daily basis. No way was he going to enjoy this!

"Kai…" Jounouchi didn't get to finish as a dominate mouth descended and claimed his own. It was a teasing kiss, one that had the blond's eyes as wide as saucers when he felt the invading enemy's tongue touch his own. He stiffened until a large hand cupped his hard on; his eyes rolling back in his head, giving into the kiss. It didn't take much for the blond to start leaning closer and closer to the other as the brunette tried to retreat. When they finally parted from the kiss, the CEO found himself breathless and extra hard.

"I don't like the mutt so what the hell?" He growled internally as the blond looked up with hunger. Strong calloused fingers gripped the pale brunette's face and yanked him into another kiss. This was more passionate and demanding and the rich prick found himself yanking the other closer. So much for teasing the blond; now _he_ was the one being teased! The light click of heels pulled the blond back to where they were and released the other male.

"Yeah, my ears _are_ sensitive, but I know how to use my tongue. You, however, needa take a few notes." Jounouchi turned back to his paper and jotted down his answers just as fast as he could inhale food. The shocked and outraged look on the brunette didn't bother him as the librarian walked over to them, nodding in approval at their quiet.

"Glad to see you two getting along; nearly finished?" She asked and looked down her nose at Jounouchi. He smiled and slid his paper over to the still glaring Kaiba Seto.

"Yup; all done! I'll be on muh way!" He stood up, grabbed his things, and, when the librarian left, turned to the angry CEO.

"Truth hurts Kaiba, but I've had a much better kiss than that. Try kissing a few people and learn what to do. Maybe then I'll get a little more affected by it. Oh, and I finished my answers. I jus didn't wanna do um, but after that boring kiss… I had to hurry up and finish it. I just like everyone think n' I'm a stereotypical blond. I'm not really all that stupid," he chuckled, flashed the shocked and angry teen a smile, and started walking away with his things. Kaiba was about to go after him and give him a piece of his mind when he saw the other's answers. The handwriting wasn't nearly as bad as he first thought and he was left dumbfounded at the well described answers. The final score: Jounouchi and Kaiba tied with one point a piece.

"So… the dog does learn new tricks," anger flared in him when he recalled the blond insulting his kiss, "I'll show that MUTT!" He roared, only to be shushed by the librarian. He flopped angrily into his seat as the elder woman scolded him and demanded he finish his work. Now the CEO was really frustrated!

******~~~~~~~~~~~(To be continued?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's note:** Another little drabble down. Do they seem a little OOC? I don't think so, but… nah, I don't even care, lol. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway! See you next time!


	4. Magic in the Cards

**Author's Note:** I'll be honest and upfront with everyone reading this collection, this particular drabble was going to be used for a contest, but I couldn't make it short and be satisfied with it. This is a drabble that I **KNOW** I will be returning to. That being the case, I hope you are all pleased with it. I have an OC in it, but she's here to help. Also, all the cards meanings and positioning in here is all true. I have my own deck and did the readings myself. In other words, I hope you like it because there will be more of these types of readings in the future for this story.

**~~~~~~~~~(Enjoy)~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

**Drabble 4:** Magic in the Cards

"I can't believe you talked me into this. I thought you hated scary things!" Yugi huffed and then ducked behind Jounouchi as another zombie got a little too close for comfort. It was Halloween, and the blond had, somehow, convinced his friend to join in the fun festivities at the fairgrounds. Jou simply chuckled and continued to crunch on his caramel apple as they walked.

"Yuug, I came for the food! This carnival is known for more than just the spook stuff!" The blond said between bites, "Besides, I thought it would be fun with just the two of us hanging out." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"You say that now only because no one else wanted to go with you. I still don't know how you convinced me… Are we just going to walk around and eat?" Jou smiled sheepishly and bit his lip when Yugi sighed, "Well I want to at least go on some rides! Oh, they have the tea cup ride! Let's go!" Yugi brightened and dragged his taller friend with him. Jounouchi finished his caramel apple and tossed it in the nearest trash they came by.

"Yugi, you know I hate that ride!" He tried to evade the "puppy eyes of doom" his friend tossed his way, but he wound up sitting next to the other on the ride a few minutes later. When the ride was over, Jounouchi's tan complexion was slightly green and he had to decline Yugi's request, more like demand, that they ride again.

"You go Yugi. I need to sit down… on something that won't move in circles." The short duelist only nodded and watched his friend leave the ride.

"He's the only guy I know that can spin in circles that fast and not be dizzy! I don't know how he does it." Jounouchi mumbled as he suddenly ran into someone and knocked them over. The small figure was hooded and as they turned their face to look into his honey eyes, the hood fell back. A young girl with vibrant green eyes and blood red crimped hair stared up at him. The sun caught her necklace and the glow blinded Jounouchi for a moment.

"Woa! Hey, I am so sorry!" He said after he could see again. He leaned forward and lent his hand to the girl. Her eyes never left his as she took his hand. The blond felt her jerk for a moment, but just as quickly as it happened, it was over and she was leaning heavily on him.

"Did I hurt her?" Jounouchi thought to himself as he looked back into her eyes.

"Pardon my intrusion into your path, young sir. I apologize if I have injured you. I request you allow me the pleasure of granting you a reading in trade of my rude behavior." Her voice reminded Jounouchi of wind chimes and he could only stare blankly at her. He took a moment to look away from her eyes and notice her apparel. She was dressed in a long hooded cloak that covered what appeared to be a garment made of scarves; or something like that.

"You wanna give me a what?" He asked after a moment of silence. She smiled up at him and gripped his hand more firmly than before.

"A reading… it is this way, sir." It dawned on him a second later what she meant. She was dressed as a fortune teller! She must work at the carnival and this was her gig. He followed her, a small smile on his face, and took a seat in a tent close by. The smell of sandal wood caressed his senses and he relaxed into the chair. The teenage male was only vaguely aware of the girls actions as she busied about to grab the tools she needed for his "reading".

"What's yer name?" His voice seemed to startle her, but she controlled her reaction and finally sat down across from him. He was surprised to see a deck of cards being handed to him and not his reflection in a crystal ball.

"I am Neviah Benigna, a messenger. I did not know whose path I would cross, but I knew the person I crossed would be in need of a message. They always are," a knowing smile crossed her face, "and now you must shuffle the deck. Shuffle it to your heart's content and stop no moment sooner." With a shrug and an open mind, Jounouchi took up the deck and gave it a few shuffles. He continued to shuffle longer than he thought he would at first, but he felt compelled to keep going. He stopped abruptly and handed the deck back to her with a frown; he didn't understand his reaction to the cards.

"The magic is in the cards. You have handed me your own fate, chosen your own cards, and I am merely the messenger sent to decipher the message." Small and slim hands moved swiftly, drawing from the top of the deck and placing the cards face down in a cross pattern. When six cards were set, she stopped, waved her pendulum over the cards, and changed the direction of a small crystal that was at the bottom left of the table.

She explained what she would do and it was easier to understand than Jounouchi thought it would be. Each card had its own meaning and so did each position the cards were placed in. It reminded Jounouchi a little of duel monsters so he nodded in approval and the reading began. She turned over the first and second cards.

"This first card represents you and how you feel in your situation, whichever that may be. The second card lies on top of the first because it will explain the obstacles you have in the near future. The card that has chosen to represent you is the Fool card." Jounouchi narrowed his eyes and was about to argue, but she continued on, "The Fool means you are carefree. You are always looking for a new adventure, but you have moments where you lack discipline, are immature, and that makes you hesitate. You are also ignoring a great opportunity about something –or someone- you have a small obsession with." She glanced up to see the shock on his face, "Shall I continue?" He nodded quickly and his heart sped up. The only person he had ever been obsessed about and hesitant with was Kaiba Seto. How had this girl picked up on all that he was feeling?

"I will assume your thoughts are on an individual considering your obstacle is the Lover's card. You are looking to overcome the frustrations you and this other person have. You want love, trust, loyalty, and so much more. You are afraid you will part on bad terms and let your friends get in the way. As an obstacle, the Lover's card is telling you things can happen in one of two ways: One, you take the leap and enjoy the benefits of love, the good and the bad; or two, you separate yourself from them now and forever. You cannot stay in this middle ground much longer. It is time to sink or swim. The cards are trying to push you into a decision." She turned the next card, but avoided looking at him. Jounouchi was busy absorbing everything she said and weighing his options. What else did the cards have to say?

"This card, the Six of Swords, tells me of your goals and destiny. You are at a stalemate with the person the Lover's card spoke of. You wish to end that stalemate, but how? You are a headstrong individual and you want to overcome the difficulties you have with this person. This card demands a declaration and confession on your part. Swords can hurt, but they also protect. You will not need to draw your sword on this man you love." His eyes widened, but he said nothing. He watched as she turned over the next two cards.

"Let's look into your past with this person. The Six of Cups tells me that you often think of the memories and past that you have with this person. You feel like you have met him in each of your past lives. You are longing for a future and want to put the past behind the both of you. I am sorry that you long so deeply for this person. You must feel that you will be a disappointment, but perhaps he will disappoint you instead."

"He'd neva disappoint meh. He can be a major prick, but he does have good things ta make up fer his asshole-ness. I… I just can't stop thinkin' about him. I neva t'ought I'd fall in… like wit someone like him, but I feel like this is real… What else do you see? If I confess to him, would he even care? Would he laugh at me?" Neviah took a hold of one of Jounouchi's hands and gave him a smile.

"Let's see what the cards have to say," she turned over the fifth card, "Ah, the Six of Wands show your fear of indefinite delays. He has been kinder to you and you are afraid something has changed for the worse. They warn you not to expect an angel of him… I…" Instead of going further with an explanation, she shook her head and hurried forward, "Let's look at your last card and sum up this reading, shall we?" She looked nervous all of a sudden. The fortune teller held her breath and turned the final card, but two cards turned at the same time. They had been stuck together. Jounouchi jumped to his feet and backed away as the Devil and Death cards stared back at him. Neviah jumped to her feet as well, trying to calm the frightened teenager in front of her.

"Jounouchi wait! Your future, it's trying to," the teen took a step back away from her. The look he gave her felt like a stab into her heart. He looked almost betrayed, like she planned to hurt him with her evil cards.

"What da fuck is that shit? I'm gonna die? F-fuck this!" The blond bolted without a second thought and left the girl alone. She sighed sadly and slowly sat back down. She shook her head slowly, letting her thick locks hide her face.

"He never would let you explain." A deep voice spoke and stepped out of the back of the tent. Neviah sighed and picked up the two last cards, wanting to ignore the powerful creature behind her.

"No matter what spread I use for him, these two cards will not leave him alone… Seto, give up on him. He isn't ever going to understand you. It's been five millennia, haven't you hurt him enough?" The young girl, who had lived several life times over, ignored the growl. She turned her body around, cards in hand, and nearly shoved them in the beast's face.

"The Devil represents you: an ill tempered person who wants to release your heart from bondage. This card also means enlightenment. It shows he is walking towards enlightenment with you and that he may finally be starting to understand… but the Death card," her green eyes looked downcast for a moment and she slowly turned back around to place the "bad" cards back on the table. Death was a card most inexperienced people feared, but its meaning wasn't anything like what the average person thought. Personally, the card she feared the most was the Judgment card, for reasons not quite known.

"Death doesn't mean an actual physical death. It merely shows there will be an unexpected change. It is something he might not be able to handle. Most people fear change, fight it, and would give anything to stop it from happening." A clawed hand gently touched her shoulder before he slid into the seat Jounouchi recently occupied. Her eyes glanced up into his arctic blues.

"Would you rather nothing be changed and remain as you are: never dying, constantly trying to get him to trust me, and feeling this eternal loneliness?" Her jade eyes hardened and smacked his hand away.

"Do you honestly think I enjoy this? Do you think I asked for this, Priest of long ago? Most people _do_ fight change. The only thing I want different for myself is for this torture to end! Listen to me and try to understand… Give him up and let me finally rest in the afterlife." She pleaded softly towards the end of her little speech and gathered her cards.

"You are the reason for all the pain I have suffered! This was your entire fault," he growled, his blue eyes shining as the white scales on his body hardened from his anger. She met his gaze.

"Set, stop blaming me; you know, deep in your hardened heart, that I had nothing to do with your curse. I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Your power rivals my own and yet you see it fit to curse me along with you! I am a messenger and nothing more!" Neviah snapped, slamming her fists onto the table, her fiery red aura blinding him for a moment. Being a seer like she was wasn't easy. Her power was limited at best and it was only something she could use on others, never herself. The demon before her gave her a defeated look.

"You wish me to suffer on my own? I need your assistance. Once I have him I promise to release you and let you spend out the rest of the natural life that you were to have before I locked you in suspension… Viah," his voice dropped its hard tone, but it still sounded slightly icy as he called her by his little nickname for her, "I love him and I just want him to return my feelings… I don't care how long it takes. You will be freed once I am satisfied. His feelings of love are all I need… Give me a reading. Let's see if this outcome will be different than the last hundred or so." Neviah frowned as she shuffled her deck, absorbing Jounouchi's energy from her cards and releasing it back into the air. She then proceeded to infuse her own energy into the cards to cleanse them. They were a part of her and she a part of them. Once she felt they were strengthened for another reading, she set them down in front of her.

"I'm not sure if that would be wise… Isn't this the reason why you became cursed? You just couldn't understand that the future is an ever flowing and ever changing stream that you can't control. You tried to control it, through me might I add, and my mentor cursed you to be the demon you truly are," she raised her hand to stop his remarks, "I bring this to your attention not to hurt you. Set… You killed my mentor and cursed me with your new powers. Haven't you let us both suffer enough? Haven't you let _him_ suffer enough? You broke his heart, my mentor, my friend and brother. He feared your lust for power and continues to in each life. End this cycle and give all of us peace." Her delicate fingers touched the back of his hand. He didn't move.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I was so hurt that Jou… that he didn't trust me and I just… snapped… A reading, please Viah?" The proud demon urged. He had been in love with her mentor since they had first arrived at his cousin's palace in Egypt, all those thousands of years ago. He wasn't ready to settle at the time, deciding it was more important to gain as much control as possible to help the people of Egypt. He didn't mean to use it for selfish reasons, but he understood why his lover cursed him. It was so Jono would never forget what a monster he had become, all because he couldn't let the future happen.

"I only help you in memory of him, other than my own selfish reasons. You think it pains me not to see him reborn again and again and not have him hold me like the big brother I knew so long ago? He never remembers me…" When he didn't react to her words she sighed, "A reading," she huffed and with narrowed eyes she handed him the deck to let him shuffle. The seer took a moment to look over the man/beast she had grown to feel a small friendship towards, though it had taken years for that friendship to happen. His body was long and lean, pale with bright white scales covering his whole form. His eyes remained their cold blue hue, but more scales were scattered along his high cheekbones. His ears were long and pointed, almost elf like, and two long horns protruded out from his forehead to reach back past his head. His short brown locks were whisked back in their own shape of spikes. Set, the demon, was more threatening than his human form of Kaiba Seto. When the demon was done shuffling the deck, he handed her the cards.

"A simple spread for you. I'll only do a three-card spread." At his nod of understanding, she dealt out three cards, representing the past, present, and future respectively. The seer turned over the first card.

"Your past is represented by the Lover's card. This comes as no surprise. Though I have repeated the meaning to you several times in the past, I'll tell you again its meaning. This is showing that you had a deep love, long ago in the past. Due to these strong feelings, you find yourself in an endless loop. This card is also about choice, but you continually choose wrong. You let your emotions and impatience overpower you and take it out on your soul mate." She didn't sound as sad as she truly felt. She could remember every time the demon tried to make things right. The blond's reincarnation would try to fight him off and in a fit of rage the demon would end his love with death, extensively regretting it after every time. The first time he had torn the male into shreds in his rage, Neviah had been there to witness it. She cried for years.

"You need to remain calm, Set. You have waited this long, why not hold out a little longer? There is always a change that your future may shift and change," she turned the next card, not bothering to look up at him, "Ah, the Temperance. Each time I see her with you, she tells me you are becoming more and more patient. You have been less forceful and aggressive than you have been in the past. You may, finally, be on your path working towards true harmony with your love. You may be calm now, Set, but I caution you to remain that way if you want to break the cycle." She sighed, wishing that the last card would reveal something different, but he'd had the same two cards before. Perhaps his fate remained bleak as always.

"Last card," Seto mumbled. He watched her small fingers flip the card over. They were both surprised to see that his usual reading was very different. The last card was one of the best of all to get.

"It's… it's the Star card! This card is all about your dreams," a smile finally danced across her features, " The hope and faith you have had will pay off shortly. Your dreams are coming true as long as you stay on your current path! Oh, Seto, I am so happy for you!" Neviah jumped in excitement, but stopped herself from hugging the satisfied demon in front of her. She became serious again and sat back down, giving him a level stare.

"Still, be careful with him. One false move and you could fail. Be kind and loving and show your true self to him only after… I wish you the best." She smiled again as he granted her with a smile of his own. With a small shimmer of silver and blue lights, he was gone from the tent and walking the fairgrounds in his human form. The young, yet not so young, girl picked up her deck and began to shuffle her cards. One card came flying out, shocking her. It had a powerful glow. With her green eyes wide, her shaky hands picked up the card. Her heart stopped for a moment.

"The… The Falling Tower! Oh no! Trouble is brewing and just might destroy everything!" Neviah gasped and nearly dropped the card. A storm was coming and it was about to hit the demon CEO hard. The seer knew she had to warn him and, yet, she wasn't sure if he would listen. Thinking quickly, she grabbed for her bag and pulled out a cell phone. The seer quickly dialed and waited.

"Hello, Mokuba speaking."

"Mokuba, it's me. I need you to get a message to Seto as soon as possible. Tell him trouble is heading for him. There is a storm ahead and he needs to stay strong. Tell him to tread carefully and to call me as soon as he can." Her tone left no room for questions or arguments. The boy could only agree.

"I'll let him know Viah… Thank you, for all that you've tried to do for my brother. I hope it all goes well this time around." Neviah smiled.

"As do I, my friend, as do I." With a click she closed the phone and shuffled her cards with a renewed passion, trying to rid them of the dark energy. She was glad Set's younger brother continued to be reborn as well, and with all his previous memories intact. It made things much easier for her to have him help, even if "Seto Kaiba" tried to keep his brother out of such trouble.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi had finally slowed down and stopped to catch his breath. He bought a soda to calm his nerves and sat on a small bench. His mind swam in worry.

"I get a death card! All da shit I've lived through an' it tells me my times runnin' out? I was just startin' ta think things could start between Kaiba and me… I mean, I keep dream n' 'bout 'im. Then he goes all dragon-like n' scares da shit outta me!" The blond mumbled to himself, looking rather pale. He took another swig of his soda, trying to shove his recent nightmares away.

Jounouchi had been dreaming about all sorts of people in different lands, but he always found himself talking to someone like Kaiba Seto in each of them. In Egypt he had been a magic mentor, teaching others to use their natural abilities for good. In Italy he was an art master, working on a masterpiece. Then there was France, where he was a chef trying to get his name out there. Several other dreams sloshed around in his head: Beijing, Ireland, England, Brazil, Missouri, and even Canada! All of them were different locations, all different professions, but the same situation over and over again.

The dreams all started the same. A dark haired stranger would follow him, interact with him, and then make a move on him. Sometimes he was so nice it freaked him out. Other times he was demanding and forceful, which also scared him. Then there were the times where the stranger was both hot and cold, but they all ended in the same way. Something would happen: a rude word spoken, an unfavorable reaction, defiance, or another stranger trying to challenge him or the other; then he would die. The stranger would transform into a dragon-like beast and claw him, rip him to pieces, and then howl in dismay over his lifeless form. More than once the boy had awoken soaked in sweat, his body trembling in fear, and nearly ran to the bathroom to remove the contents in his stomach by force.

Sleep was something Jounouchi hadn't been getting much of as of late. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to go to this small event, just to take his mind off things. Now his mind had just been brought back to the very nightmares he was trying to forget. He just couldn't seem to get over it. Of all cards, he gets the one telling him he's going to die. With a sigh, the street punk clenched his hands into fists and shook his head.

"No way I'm gonna let some stupid card tell me how ta live or die! I'm not gonna die any time soon. I refuse ta let dis shit get me down. I should go find Yug' n' enjoy da day." The blond thought to himself when he felt someone staring at him. He glanced up and was shocked to see none other than his unrequited love, Kaiba Seto. He quickly schooled his features.

"Didn't know ya liked dis kinda stuff, Moneybags; what brings you here?" He said gruffly, making sure to keep his worries and feelings invisible to the male above him.

"Mutt," Kaiba growled in greeting before softening his features for a moment, "Here, take this. Just be on time and come dressed up." He snapped, schooling his features into his usual stony expression. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Jounouchi. To the blond's surprise, it was a Halloween Party invitation. The blond blinked and took the invite, paling and blushing lightly when the taller male leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Actually, come early. I'll be waiting." With a smirk, Kaiba withdrew and walked away. The blond male was shocked and suddenly excited as he accepted the invite. It even said to bring his friends along. He only hoped the brunette was being serious and not trying to find a new way to hurt him or his friends' feelings. Jounouchi had a funny feeling that he couldn't quite understand. He was excited and a bit fearful. The CEO had been a lot nicer to him and it was starting to creep him out like his dreams, crush or no crush! His mind traveled back to his tarot reading with the red headed girl and he pushed the negative feelings away.

"How'll things ever be different if I don't try ta make um different?" He asked himself. Slowly, a grin of happiness spread across his features. With his huge smile, he got up to go in search for his short, tri-color haired friend. They had a party to go to!

**~~~~~~~~~~~(To be continued?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

**Author's note:** Wow, these drabbles are going quick! (Knocks on wood). For those that want to know, Neviah means a prophetess: a seer who can see into the future. Her last name: Benigna, means kind and benevolent. Also, all of the tarot cards meanings are true and this isn't the last we've seen of this little Tarotist! If the back story was a little confusing, message or review and I can try to explain it better. It wasn't easy without just saying, "Insert bland summary of things that happened in the past that sounds like it was written by an elementary school kid," which is something I refuse to do willingly! Hope you all enjoyed it anyway! See you next time!


	5. Touch 3

**Title: **Puppyshipping Drabbles

**Author: **ChibiRinni

**Beta: **None. L I would like one though!

**Rating: **R (Sex, violence, mushy stuff, a variety of other things including language)

**Genre: **Variety

**Pairing: **Jounouchi/Kaiba

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: I do not own so please don't sue. Just enjoy my crazy imagination.**

**Chapters: **5 of Many

**Author's Note:** Alright, it's time for the one readers have been waiting for: Touch 3. You can all thank **iHeartyaoi3** for this update. Their long review gave me the inspiration to continue this. Thank you so much for your awesome review! I really enjoy long reviews, suggestions are ALWAYS welcome, and I hope everyone is happy with this one. Enjoy!

**~~~~~~~~~(Enjoy)~~~~~~~~~~**

**Drabble 5:** Touch 3

Kaiba had, somehow, made it to his room. It didn't matter what time it was, he was annoyed.

"Damn wine," he cursed and rolled over in his bed, "Couldn't just enjoy the afterglow. I just had to open my mouth and insert my foot. Now I'll be lucky if he even looks in my direction, let alone want to…" The CEO sighed and lay flat on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Thankfully he wouldn't have a hangover; he had only drunk enough to turn him into an idiot.

"KAIBA SETO! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT," raged Mokuba as he banged on his brother's locked door hours later. Said Kaiba quickly sat upright before flopping back down with a groan. The banging didn't stop and with a huff he climbed out of bed, put his robe around his nude form, and unlocked the door for his brother. Mokuba wasted no time in shoving himself into his brother's room.

"Where is Jounouchi?" The boy demanded; giving his best glare with his arms crossed over his chest. Seto shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't the faintest."

"Liar! You kicked him out, didn't you? The second I got to my room you told him to piss off, _didn't you_?" He sneered at his older sibling.

"I did no such thing! He left of his own accord." One elegant brown eyebrow lifted at the devious smirk that crossed the younger boy's face.

"That so; guess you won't mind me looking at the video footage then," Mokuba turned to leave, knowing he would find out why his friend hadn't stayed.

"Mokuba… I erased it!" Seto lied, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his brother's back.

"I don't believe you, Seto. I'm going to go look anyway… unless you have something to tell me. I'll find out either way," the youth challenged. Weighing the options in his mind, including who could get to their computer fast enough, the CEO sighed.

"You aren't going to be happy." Mokuba turned around with an angry pout.

"Of course Seto, I'm just so _thrilled_ right now. How could you possibly ruin my _good_ mood?" Seto sighed and sat on the edge on his bed, mindful of his nude state under his robe.

"When you went up stairs, I knew you weren't coming down. I told the Mutt he should just go. Instead of listening, he offered to give me a massage. You know I get really relaxed with the wine, so I let him. Then I started to return the favor and…" He stopped for a moment, trying to think of something else to say other than the full truth.

"Oh my flippin' Gwad; you hit on him, didn't you?" Mokuba screeched, "I can't believe you! I finally get Jounouchi to come over and you drool all over him and scare him away! What were you thinking," when his brother opened his mouth to respond, Mokuba interrupted him, "Never mind. I don't _want_ to know what you were thinking." Mokuba smacked his forehead with his palm a few times before pulled up a chair that was in the corner of the room.

"It wasn't… Mokuba, don't look at me like that!" The CEO glared in return while the younger boy tried to jab holes in his soul with his laser gaze.

"Like what, Seto? You've never hit on any of my other friends, but you just _had_ to hit on Jounouchi! So he turned you down and stormed out?" At the silence, Mokuba lifted a brow and motioned his hands in a, "well… continue", as he waited for an answer.

"It didn't exactly end there," the dark haired boy's eyes widened in realization, "after we were done… massaging… each other… I said something inconsiderate. He got angry, said a few things, and left pissed off. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen." Mokuba threw himself back in the chair and slumped in it. His hands covered his eyes and he whined.

"I can't believe you Seto! I always thought you liked Jounouchi, but this is a little much. You did… IT with him! I don't know who I'm more annoyed at: you for seducing Jounouchi, or Jounouchi for being seduced! Hormones my butt! I just… You just… Now _I_ want a drink!" The boy grumbled and turned back to his brother, "Now what?" Seto sighed and rested his elbows in his knees, sitting his chin on his palms in thought.

"I've been asking myself the same question." They were silent for a moment, the younger brother mirroring the older one's pose.

"You… are going to apologize to him."

"Out of the question," the CEO stated with finality, glaring at the other male. He received a glare in return.

"Bull; you will call him right now and apologize for being a jerk. You will tell him that you will make it up to him. You will take him to dinner or give him a present or kiss his feet for all I care! You will make amends with my friend, now! If you don't, I'll make sure the press gets a hold of some interesting information about the strange packages you received a few months ago; some containing "toys", of the adult kind." Sharp blue eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously.

"You do that and I will torch your entire game collection, take away your allowance, have you home schooled, and only let you eat liver with vegetables!" Mokuba didn't budge and stood up from the chair.

"You don't scare me, _Seto_! Neither does your bluff. If you kept me home, I would make this mansion a living heck for you! You know I'm capable," the boy pulled out his phone and hit a few numbers, "Yes, channel seven? This is anonymous here. I have a nice little tid bit about Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp. Are you interested in it?" Seto snagged the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Just one second sir," said a cheery woman on the line, "Alright, what's the dish on Kaiba. Is he dating someone? Is he selling secrets? Is it something naughty?" With a growl the brunette hung the phone up, glaring daggers at his younger brother.

"Fine; I'll call that damn Mutt and invite him to dinner! If he hangs up on me, I don't have to do anything! What's his number?" The CEO pulled out his own cell phone.

"_Puh_-lease, Seto. You have his number saved on speed dial 7. Just call him and get it over with." Mokuba was secretly patting himself on the back. He had that recording as his voicemail for a long time and was finally able to use it against his brother! With an annoyed snort, Seto hit 7 and waited for the blond to pick up the phone.

"Make sure you sound sincere and _nice_," Mokuba scolded his brother who glared at him harder before parting his lips to speak.

"Ahmmn, 'low," came a tired yawn of a greeting, "Who's call n' dis er-lee?" Seto took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You're coming to dinner with Mokuba and me at 6:30 pm sharp. My behavior last night was uncalled for and I want to make it up to you." There was a silence on the other line for a long moment. Kaiba thought the blond might have hung up until he heard a strangled sigh, as if the other was fighting with himself.

"Kaiba? Are ya outta yer fuck n' mind? Like I wanna be in da same room as you! What, last night not good enough of a laugh fer ya? Wanna have me throw you on da table and slam into ya till ya beg? Give yer brother a show or somethin'?" The taller male's mouth twitched in anger.

"I know I said a few things that were uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? Ya practically tol' me you'da fucked which eva friend Mokuba had invited from my group of friends! Then, ya tell me that one a muh _best_ friends woulda been a horrible lay! For your information, you stupid, inconsiderate, prick, Honda is _straight_! Yugi may be bi, but he's got no interest in your cold hearted ass!" Seto sighed and narrowed his eyes even though the blond couldn't see him do it.

"That is unneeded information. I didn't mean what I said last night in the way that I said it. I'll make it up to you if you will just come here for dinner." He could nearly feel the heat of the other boy's anger through the phone and, for the life of him, he couldn't get the thoughts of turning that anger into violent passion out of his mind.

"What da hell did ya mean then? Why da fuck would you a said it like dat anyway then?" Jounouchi was livid. He'd just given up being a virgin, trying his best to please the cold hearted bastard, and, come to find out, it was all some twisted game; and to think, he even entertained the idea of being in _like_ with Kaiba Seto!

"I meant," the brunette walked away a few steps from his brother and whispered into the phone, "I meant to say something else and instead _that_ come out. I've thought about having you over several times in the last few months and didn't want to get in a fight with you trying to invite you over! I have no interest in any of your friends. Ra only knows why I have this interest in you!" He growled before turning back to his brother who lifted a brow in curiosity. There was no way the CEO was going to explain himself to both his brother and the Mutt! Again the line was silent.

"You gotta weird way a sayin' you gotta crush on me." Jounouchi deadpanned. He continued to let the fact of it sink into his mind. Kaiba was always saying things to hurt his feelings and get a rise out of him. Despite the fact that he'd, otherwise, enjoyed himself at the Kaiba Manor, but the blond was in no hurry to return.

"Hnn," was the only response he received from the other male. Silence once again took hold of their conversation, or lack thereof.

"Well; is he coming over for dinner?" Mokuba pressed, not sure what was going on. If the call had been on a land line, he would have been listening in just to make sure things were more positive than negative.

"I'm trying," Seto mouthed to his sibling who glared hard in response.

"Kaiba Seto you say you are sorry this instant!" The dark haired boy growled through gritted teeth. For a moment the brothers stood there, one shaking his head no and the other shaking his head yes.

"You aint gonna boss me around, Moneybags. I got betta things ta do than deal with you. I'm not coming."

"Would you stop being stubborn and just come over? Just… Name it." The CEO demanded suddenly.

"Name what?" The blond was confused. What was Kaiba trying to get at?

"Your price; name your price! What do you want me to do to make up for my unacceptable behavior?" A look of victory crossed Mokuba's features. It was close enough to an apology. Jounouchi was busy thinking.

"Ya mean ta tell me, if I said it'd take billions of yen ta make it up ta me, you'd write me a check?" Seto's features scrunched together as if he'd eaten the sourest lemon on the planet. A quick thought of, "So, he _is_ after my money after all," passed through his mind. With gritted teeth, he growled his answer.

"Yes, I would." He could imagine the greedy look on the other boy's face and he felt his stomach drop to his knees. The blond was one of the few people he thought wouldn't care about his money like that, but he realized now how wrong he had been.

"Geeze Moneybags, you're serious… Fine, I'll come ova fer dinner. Ya said 6:30, right? I'll tell ya my "price" then. Tell Mokuba I had fun hang n' wit 'im." The blond ended the call without saying goodbye and flopped back on his bed. What would he tell Kaiba that he wanted? The part of his mind that was still looking for a fight after what had happened wanted revenge.

"I should demand he kiss Honda; tell n' me he'd be bad in bed," he chuckled, "Then again, that would freak Hon' out too much. Maybe I should have it be something small? Make him stop callin' me dog names or ta stop bullyin' Yug' n' all a us? Or maybe," a grin crossed his face, "I could make it something dirty; demand he let me take 'im over his desk while hes got a meetin' goin' at da same time. Bet he'd have a _hard_ time make n' a speech wit my dick up his ass!" The ideas were endless, some out of revenge, others out of true feelings, and a few even about "dirty" things.

Seto ground his teeth together and closed his phone. Mokuba searched his brother's face for an answer, but could only see anger and a little hurt. When his brother didn't say anything after a few minutes, he decided to break the silence.

"Well… What did he say?" The cold glare he received made him wince internally.

"When he gets here he's going to give me a nice big number for me to write him a check for. That's his price. I can't believe I," Seto took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying not to let his anger give him a migraine. Mokuba frowned.

"Seto, that doesn't sound like Jou at all," when the glare of anger returned to him, the boy held up his hands, "I just think you misunderstood him. It wouldn't be the first time you both had a miscommunication with each other. I'm glad he's coming over. You need to stop fighting with my friends… and stop fucking them over!" Mokuba demanded and quickly rushed from the room before his brother scolded him for his language. Said brother raged internally for a few minutes before becoming his normal icy calm. The CEO went about his normal morning routine before he started some of his work from home. Nothing bad had been happening at Kaiba Corp, for the moment at least, so he had been able to spend more time working from home.

"I can't believe I wanted… and then let that greedy Mutt take me," Seto thought to himself while he typed, "and, oh fuck was he good. Virgin my ass… literally; damn, now that I've finally felt real cock, how the hell am I going to be able to go back to the cheep rubber knock-offs? Just the thought of having that dog ram his dick inside my ass has me breaking out in goose bumps! Despite that, it's never going to happen again. I'll just pay him his price and move on… Maybe Otogi could… Nah, he's too much like a girl for my taste anyway." The brunette continued these thoughts throughout the day until it was just about time for the blond to show up. He wasn't looking forward to the male returning, though his cock was getting hard despite his desire to will it away, and was ready with his check book.

The entire day went by all too fast for Jounouchi, who spent most of the day catching up on sleep before cleaning his room. He gathered a few things, not sure what to expect –maybe he'd be asked to sleep over for Mokuba, and when the time came he headed out. The ideas were still running through his head, but he already knew what he was going to ask of the other. He wondered if his "price" was going to be too much for the other to handle.

The blond arrived at exactly 6:30 in the evening and smiled in a greeting to Mokuba who answered the door, "Hey there, Bud! Sorry I skipped out on ya." He said with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. The dark haired boy dragged him inside, dropping the small duffle bag next to the door, and hurried him to the dining hall.

"It's okay Jou. Seto told me what happened and he's really sorry for being a jerk, _aren't _you, _Seto_?" Mokuba growled at his brother who was standing at the head of the table. The brunette had his arms crossed with an "I'm-not-apologizing-for-anything" look on his face. Jounouchi silently hoped Kaiba hadn't told his brother the whole story. He wasn't proud of himself for jumping right in with the CEO. He didn't need the dark haired boy to think bad of him.

"Mokuba, the Mutt and I have some business to discuss. If you'll give us some time, dinner will be ready in a few and this shouldn't take us long." With a huff, the youngest male in the room stomped out. He didn't care if he looked like a brat doing it either. Seto pulled out a check and picked up the pen on the table.

"Your price?" His voice was extra cold and edgy, something that made the blond shiver.

"Ya don't need tat fer what I'm askin'." Blue eyes shifted and glared with an edge of confusion around the edges, "Kaiba, sit." Jounouchi rounded the table and sat so he would be across from his rival. After a moment the CEO followed suit and sat down, instantly steepling his fingers in his "this-is-just-business" way. Jounouchi mimicked the other's body language and glared back, enjoying the other's slightly confused look. The blond realized the CEO didn't want to be in control of everything, but he expected there to be a fight about who was in control regardless.

"My price is a sorta game. A one sided game." Seto crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair.

"You want me to lose to you at Duel Monsters? That sounds more pa…" Jounouchi shot up in his chair, slamming his hands loudly on the table.

"Will ya shut da fuck up an lemme finish? Gawd Kaiba, ya really can't show me any fuck n' respect for five seconds, can ya?" The CEO looked insulted for a moment, but said nothing. The blond sat back down and scowled at the other.

"The game is called twenty questions. I get ta ask ya twenty questions an ya hafta answer wit da truth. Normally, you get ta ask me questions back, but I want a one-sided game. Only I get ta ask the questions. Get it? What do ya say? An ta think, it didn't cost ya a fuck n' yen." Jounouchi's golden eyes were hot with a fire of something Seto couldn't place. It was an equivalent to his stare of ice. Knowing the harm that it could do, regardless of how innocent Jounouchi acted like the game was, the CEO felt the need for some conditions.

"I'll play your game under one condition: there will be no questions about my company or my little brother." The blond nodded once.

"Fine; I wasn't plan n' on ask n' bout eitha of those tings anyway. I also got a condition. This ain't no yes or no game. If I don't think you're answer n' it enough, I'll expect more of an answer. Think of it like them essay questions that got a "and why" at da end of um… Sound good?" Seto took a moment to think before nodding in agreement.

"Deal; begin your questions." Jounouchi smirked, feeling like he was about to be in control.

"Question one: Before yesterday, how many others have ya been wit?" Seto's jaw clenched for a moment, "An ya can't pass up the questions. There's no "pass" in dis game." Jounouchi added as an afterthought. He watched the look on Seto's face grew sourer with each passing moment.

"None; you have been the only person I've ever done it with," at Jounouchi's unbelieving look, Kaiba sighed, "I have toys. I just don't count them as a partner." His cheeks had a light tint of pink to them that had the blond nodding in acceptance of the answer.

"Question two: When didja start like n' me, as in… Well, whatever ya wanna call us, if there is an us." The blond frowned, unsure of a proper title without it sounding too girly.

"I noticed you from day one. I just decided to ignore it due to my prior objectives at the time." Jounouchi frowned.

"Ya mean ta tell me that ya liked me from da get go? Why da hell ya treat me like shit then?" The CEO couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"Are those two questions three and four?" With a huff, Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"Question three: If ya like me, why do ya treat me like shit all da time?" The brunette sighed and leaned back in his chair. The questions weren't as bad as he thought they'd be, but he realized this might take a lot more time than he thought.

"At first I did it because I didn't want to acknowledge to myself that I wanted your company. Then it became a way of proving to myself the reasons why I shouldn't attempt to… pursue you. When that failed to alter my desires, I tried other things before finally concluding I should just ask you flat out. By the time I came to that conclusion, we had been on each other's bad side for a couple of years and me suddenly coming onto you wouldn't have been something you would have gone for. Now do you understand?" The Puppy blinked in surprise before a blush danced across his cheeks.

"Yeah… I get it… Um, question four: Why did ya go after me last night?" The CEO shrugged.

"I saw an opportunity and went for it." When he didn't continue, Jounouchi asked his next question.

"Numba five: Did ya get what ya wanted?" Lids closed slowly over ice blue orbs. He took a deep breath, leaned his head back against the chair and slowly let the air out. His eyes remained closed, as if he didn't want to look the other in the face.

"For the most part… yes, I did. I would have preferred a different ending to the evening, but I was the one to ruin that. Perhaps it was my subconscious trying one last attempt to show me that I shouldn't want you. I'd like to say I got my… desires for you out of my system, but that would be a lie." To the untrained eye it would look as if Kaiba was relaxing, but he was tenser in his chair than he was during a takeover at Kaiba Corp.

"Six: Did ya really make up all that stuff about that massage, just ta get me ta touch ya more?" Jounouchi was torn between being annoyed, angry, happy, smug, or any other assortment of emotions. The brunette chuckled softly, but didn't open his eyes.

"I made it up mainly so I could touch _you_. I only hoped that your eagerness would continue and you would want to return the favor."

"Seven: What do ya hope ta get out of me?" One blue eye opened and regarded the question.

"Elaborate; get out of you?" The blond glanced away, nervous for a moment.

"What I mean is… If ya really wanna try out what ya tink we got here… Uh, I mean…"

"You mean if I want a relationship of some kind with you?" The pink danced across the blond's cheeks again and he ducked his head down.

"Well, yeah…" He finished weakly. Seto sat up and leaned on the table.

"Neither of us seem like the overly romantic type. We aren't girls… I'm not sure. I have never dated before… I'm not trying to avoid the question. I don't really have an answer for it. I wouldn't mind trying for something if you were willing." Jounouchi was bouncing off the walls in his head. Kaiba didn't want to use him like some whore. The other male wanted to try a relationship with him, something he wasn't opposed to either. It would be different, but interesting if he and the CEO went out on a few dates. Couldn't hurt to try then, could it?

"Um, eight: Why are ya a… well, a… bottom?" It was the brunette's turn to blush. He cleared his throat for a moment, obviously dreading a question like this.

"I… I have always been a controlling person. I don't like things to be out of my hands. It makes it hard for me to relax and go with the situation. I worry and nitpick and edit things to death. I'm an A blood type. It's something I can't help, but there are moments where I just want to let someone else take control of the situation for a moment. Unless the person I'm with is going to shove it in my face, I find the idea of allowing them to do as they please soothing for me. It's about the only way I think I'll be able to relax." The CEO shifted his eyes around, suddenly wishing dinner was now.

"Question nine: Did I hurt ya? I wasn't lie n' bout it be n' my first time." Jounouchi scratched the back of his head, suddenly wishing the same thing as the other. He didn't have very many questions left that he wanted real answers from, but he was sure he could always make up a few to ask later.

"No, you were fine. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but it was more pleasant than I thought it would be as well. I may have nothing to compare you to, but if you wanted to try again, I doubt I would turn you down." Jounouchi forced down a pleased giggle threatening to burst out of his chest and turned beat red instead.

"Thanks… Um, question ten: What did ya really tell Mokuba bout what happened?" The CEO shook his head.

"No questions about my brother." The blond frowned.

"Oh, come on Kaiba! Da kid answered da door an said ya tole him what happened. I don't need yer brother think n' I'm some gold dig n' whore if ya tole him what might be _your_ version of how things happened! I just wanna know how much he knows!"

"No details, but I know you two did the horizontal mambo." Mokuba gave a slightly disgusted look at the two, not wanting to imagine what had really happened. As far as he was concerned, neither of the males in front of him had a "penis". They were Ken dolls, plain and simple.

"Mokuba; have you been eavesdropping this whole time?" Kaiba snapped, his cheeks tinting more red than pink.

"Gawd no Seto! I just headed in here now to tell you they are bringing out dinner. I just happened to hear the question. I don't think you're a whore either Jou. I think you are both idiots, but I don't know too many people who treat each other like crap while secretly harboring feelings for the other. You both deserve each other." Both of the older teens just stared at the dark haired youth. Before anyone could say anything else, the waiting staff entered with large plates of food. The blond made quick eye contact with his rival to say, "We will finish this game later," without announcing it to the staff or Mokuba. Seto wasn't sure if he was ready for another ten questions.

**~~~~~~~~~(To be continued?)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's note:** I hope the game answered most of your questions about Kaiba. I think the uke explanation fits him well. At first I thought of this drabble as being kind of fun, but something I could work on much later. Now, thanks to the reviewers, mainly **iHeartyaoi3**, I'm starting to really get into writing more for Touch. Don't worry, there are plenty more drabbles to be written! I promise to make more Seto uke stories for those who have a hard time finding them, even if they are hard for me to write. Also, if there are questions you want to have Jou ask Seto, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Till next time!


End file.
